borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Toughest boss?
Due to an older thread of mine discussing a certain destroyer being too easy, I'm wondering: Which boss (or the like) do people generally regard as the toughest/hardest to beat? This is, ofcourse, individual both to character and player, but I'm still curious what people think! Personally I think that the Mothrakk was purely annoying as #¤%&! Not even running could allow me to evade those fireballs, so I had to hide under the stone "bridge" nearby and shoot him with my combat rifle (And playing Lilith and favouring the SMG, I didn't have very much profiency with it) and after fifteen painstaking minutes he finally fell dead! //Dramatic Entrance 22:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- I found a much easier way to kill him: use the Catch-A-Ride to get a car with machine gun, then get in a steep enough angle to lock on Mothrakk. Now just fire away with the machine gun! Took about 5 minutes or so to kill him this way. --Gourra (talk) 23:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- The vehicle strategy works alright, but I found a similar strategy to the one the first poster described to be most effective, especially on playthrough 2. The vehicle depot at the bottom of the hill where you find Mothrakk can be used as cover from his barrages. Simply run/drive to the depot as soon as Mothrakk spawns, hide under it (near the back so the projectiles hit the roof above you instead of the ground next to you), and when his barrage is over pop out and blast him. Switching weapons is preferable to reloading while you're attacking him, as you can simply reload while taking cover under the depot roof. This strategy's effectiveness really depends on the quality of your equipped weapons. The reason it works better on the second playthrough is that your weapons (should, if you haven't been lazy with your upgrading) scale to the increased difficulty level, unlike the machine gun found on vehicle turrets. Anyway, hope this helps people, and for the record my personal vote for hardest boss has to be Krom on playthrough 2 (unless you choose to snipe his turret from the beginning of his section of the canyon). --Aelwrath45 23:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- At first I'd have to say Mothrakk just because if you try to do it legitimately without vehicles or cover it is by far a total pain and I would say nearly impossible. I mean, the fireballs do massive damage, have awesome splash damage, and are shot at a rate fast enough to prevent shield regen. Also, just hitting him is a pain because you have to constantly look directly upwards and getting hit screws that up so sniping/using pinpoint weapons is out of the question. My friend did it by sitting on top of a hill. For some reason, Mothrakk decided to just not shoot at him up there and he slowly shotgunned him to death with an accurate shotgun. I used the machine gun car and just ran around in circles for 10 minutes after locking onto him. Otherwise, I personally disliked Moe and Marley. At the low level you get to face them at, they are ridiculously powerful (or at least as Mordecai they were). My friend and I had to team up on them, but it was still difficult as his Berserk didn't manage to fully kill one and they were even more difficult because there were two of us playing. Krom was pretty easy for me as I could snipe him from the very beginning of the canyon (I did it the first time by accident). I thought it was a sentry gun and that he wasn't actually in it :/. Corrosive sniper killed him in 3 shots from a mile away. Guess that was one pro to playing with a sniper Mordecai build. Skagzilla and Mad Mel were also pretty difficult if you played with 4 players. Skagzilla had an immense amount of hitpoints and armor and we couldn't really hurt it (we got lucky and I level'ed up to 22 from killing one of the Skags that came out with him and I had been saving a Corrosive shotgun that I found since I was like...Level 14 which helped get the job done. Mel was hard as well because the cars you are given do very poor damage and have horrid hitpoints at a low level compared the the ones they send at you and Mel himself. We found it easier to park a car on the side (so when people died they could teleport to it and get out) and to just use our regular weapons on the cars (rockets). X1SHOTx3KILLSx 00:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- I thought that the mothrakk was the toughest as i had to hide in the vehicle spawn to kill it. but mad mel was easy, as long as you kill the first wave up to the point where mel turns up.then you let him kill you and dont drop into the ring just stand on the edge and shoot untill hes dead. if you get hurt just back off and wait for regen. --ARD uk Mothrakk by far was the most the most annoying. Eventually though it seemed to settle into a circular flight pattern overhead and I was able to pick it off with a variety of weapons - still it took a long time. Skagzilla too was annoying in that the "tactic" was basically to run around letting you shield recharge, then turning and firing a little, then repeating. I don't mind hard bosses, but the ones which require boring and inane tacits are no fun. ---- I found Skagzilla pretty easy - coax him into doing his mouth laser and then unload some high powered guns into him there. Even with 4 players, he's not that hard with a bit of coordination. Mothrakk and Mad Mel were tied as the most annoying bosses for me - although I guess that's because they were designed to be different. I'm still sure I'm missing something on the Mothrakk fight though, there's gotta be a better way to take it down than just hiding under the catch-a-ride station, catching the occasional shot as it rains fire down on you. OriBiggie 11:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- When I fought Mothrakk with a friend we got on the second level above where the torches are lit. What seemed to work was one person to stand under cover while the other ran back and forth between covers. Also having a long range weapon helped quite a bit. Mad_Mel wasn't too bad. Again it helps to be doing it co-op since you have much better aiming and firing when someone else is in control of the gun for the vehicle. --Slyrat 14:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- Unfortunately daze trivializes almost all the bosses you can get near to. Destroyer involves you sitting behind a pillar for 15 minutes, Krom involves killing him from across the map. Mad Mel involves someone suiciding and then sniping him from a ramp. In terms of annoyance or time involved I guess Skagzilla and Mothrakk, except it's really hard to die on those bosses unless you're trying to get killed. --Aya Shameimaru 14:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :My vote is for Skagzilla. I ran out of revolver ammo and he'd only lost half his health. Everyone else up to that point had been fairly easy. Pdboddy 16:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ----Demoshi i would have to say Mad Mel in the first playthrough as when my vehicle was destroyed an outrider would run me over INSTAKILL... in the second playthrough i had a beast masher ( 300 x 7) and 50 rev proficiency, and since it had a really tight spread i just blew everything away no matter the distance. MAYBE the rakk hive and not even it as the hardest just the annoying rakk suicides. ---- I died the most times with Mad Mel. It's probably not too hard if you're playing Co-op. But playing single player against him is really hard, because it's hard to drive and shoot effectively. Damn you Mel. ---- For me, I would have to say Mothrakk was the hardest boss for me. I just stayed in a vehicle with a turret and just kept moving and shooting, but it took forever to kill him. The easiest boss was Rakk Hive IMO. ---- I killed Mothraak like 8 levels after i was supposed to. With my trusty Masher in hand i killed it in 3 shots. I think the hardest boss was Mad Mel if your vehicle explodes, just because of how easy it is to get run over. As for Skagzilla i just waited until he shot his magical bean and got like a bazillion criticals. ---- I just managed to kill Skagzilla in a matter of minutes. Tried to rocket him into Oblivion, but he kicked my ass. On respawning, made my way across the overbridge and noticed a gap where I could see straight down his gullet, whipped up my sniper rifle and critted him out of existence. Mad Mel was a bitch, but I managed to lock him then just circle around the fire pit constantly firing 'over my shoulder' - he went down eventually more from random hits than any real skill of mine. -Lucian I'm going with either Mothrakk or Mad Mel. Mothrakk's attacks are almost impossible to avoid unless you know a few spots, and each shot hurts a lot. I've actually killed him... and then died from 1 or 2 attacks that were still coming down. Basically once you find one of those good spots to attack him then it's pretty easy, it's just the matter of thinking outside the box to find out. Mad Mel is pretty much the same, with missiles that are almost impossible to avoid unless you are at a very far distance, and it hurts a lot. Problem is the driving in Borderlands is pretty bad, so I can't really look around to make sure i'm away from him. However if you have a powerful corrosive gun you can bring him down pretty fast. I was shocked when, with a Pestilent Defiler I was able to kill him from full health while I was incapacitated and got a Second Wind off him. It seems like that to survive these bosses you need to take steps differently than what the devs had in mind. Kleptomaniac666 13:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- So far, Skagzilla was one of the hardest ones for me..well, considering i was lvl 19 tryin to kill him. At first I tried every single thing i could do to kill him, but he just wouldnt die. After a while of lvlin up(Level 22-23),I went back to him with Sledge's Shotgun and let her rip,alongside the magazine clip skill and heavy gunner mod,I was very surprised at how easy he did die though,considering that when i was a few lvls lower, his attacks just about killed me to pieces,at lvl 22 he didnt hurt me but like 25-50 points on my shields. So i just let my gun whoop him up. Didnt take but 2-3 min. :) -G3RONIMO I'm going with Mothrakk. I didn't cheese it; I killed it fair and square. With Sledge's Shotgun, actually. It's so large the weapon actually hits surprisingly well and deals incomparable damage. Still, a monster that you can't close in on, with extremely potent ranged attack and no weak spot to snipe at, fighting at too long a range for efficient Launcher use... Yeah, Mothrakk was tough; I died twice before I got it. He was also relatively high level for the quest; I recall being 23 when I got the quest and it was like a 22 quest and yet, Mothrakk was 25. Now, had I had the accurate doubleshooting SMG I acquired a bit later (playing Siren), it would've been a wash, or at least much easier, but at that point, my best weapon for the job was honestly Sledge's Shotgun. We also had serious issues killing it in our co-op too with me being the only one not constantly dying (having fought it solo, I had managed to learn to avoid the fireballs), until it bugged and started circling in one place. Though I did notice I managed to avoid its fireballs with running while not precisely under it meaning it IS possible. And yeah, agreeing on Mad Mel too. Having another player as your gunner helps a TON there, but then all the opponents are buffed up; losing your car means you might just get squashed by Outriders or Mad Mel himself and the rockets deal a lot of damage. Heck, in general, I'm gonna say anything with explosive attack like Rockets is tough. The toughest fight I ever had was in the Lost Cave I entered around ~level 13 (eventually got to 17) where I faced two level 16 Badass Bruisers with rocket launchers. No matter how many times and with what strategy I tried, I couldn't deal enough damage to them to drop them before being forced to Inner Glow my HP back, and they regenerated so fast the damage didn't stick, especially since I had to go buy ammo at some points. So yeah, rocket launchers are bad for you, mmkay? --Elealar 08:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC)